


When Peter Met Two Salty Hunters

by Supernaturalislifeforyouandme



Series: When Peter Met... [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confused Sam Winchester, Dean is probably more excited than confused, Multi, Peter is traveling to alternate universes, Precious Peter Parker, Spoilers, With his dad, but honestly the Winchesters can't be fazed anymore, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme/pseuds/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme
Summary: Peter is working with Tony in the lab one day, and something goes terribly wrong.And they end up in the real life version of Supernatural.With the real Sam Winchester.And the real Dean Winchester.(Season 14 spoilers)





	When Peter Met Two Salty Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you'd like to see a When Peter Met (insert your fandom character here) just comment down below!

Things had changed a lot after homecoming for Peter.

For one, his Aunt died.

For two, he had been adopted by Tony Stark.

He was just waiting for the third weirdest thing to happen, and he knew it had to be soon.

To be completely honest, Peter still wasn't over May's death. It had been, well it still was hard for him. But Tony had helped him through all the nightmares and crying sessions and depressing periods.

Tony Stark was helping him cope.

Tony Stark.

Well, it would make sense since he was his legal guardian now. Peter found himself smiling at the thought.

Tony Stark was his dad.

And at the moment, he was helping his dad in the lab, not knowing his life would he turned around in a second.

"Hey, Mr. Stark, what is this?" Peter asks curiously as he picked up something that looked suspitously like an Alexa thingy.

"Nothing, put that down, kid." Tony says quickly. "It's still in the works, so if you drop it, we're a-" Tony couldn't finish, since Peter had gone to put it back, and well, he tripped. And it fell. There was a bright flash of light, and he and Tony weren't in the lab anymore.

They were in a warehouse.

"What?" Peter was confused to say the least.

"Who the hell are you?"

Peter looked up to come face-to-face with the wrong end of a pistol.

"You shoot my kid and it'll be the end of you!"

"Then tell us who you are."

"I bet they're angels, Sammy."

"No, Dean, they aren't.. Classy enough."

"Do you not know who the fuck you're talking to? I'm classy." Tony says, and Peter could process what was going on. So the long haired one was Sam, and the one pointing a gun at him was Dean.

"No, I don't know who you are. Care to share?" Dean asks, looking from Tony to Peter.

"I'm Tony friggin' Stark, you really don't recognize me?" Tony asks, crossing his arms.

"Tony Stark? From like, the Marvel comics?" Sam asks, keeping his own pistol trained on Tony.

"Next he's gonna say that this is Captain America." Dean says with a laugh.

".... Pete, did you really drop it?" Tony asks tiredly, sighing slightly.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" Peter says, slowly getting his web shooters ready.

"Drop what? What are you talking about?" Dean asks, seeing Peter moving something to his wrist and cocking his gun, ready to shoot the boy if necessary.

"Hey! Stop it, you shoot him and you'll have to deal with me." Tony hisses out, Sam giving his brother a bitch face.

"He's a kid, Dean. Don't shoot him." Sam says with a sigh.

Peter finished slipping on his webshooters while 'Dean' was distracted, taking Sam's gun and back flipping to avoid getting by Dean. He got Dean's gun soon enough, though.

"Sorry about that, but I really don't like getting shot." Peter says sheepishly, wondering what to do with the two guns he had now.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks, going after Peter, but the boy decided just to walk up the wall.

"I'm Spider-Man. I guess we're like, comics to you. He really is Tony Stark, he's Iron Man." Peter explains, gesturing to Tony.

"We've dealt with weirder, Dean. I'd say it's believable." Sam says with a shrug.

"Does that mean Batman is real too?" Dean asks, sounding hopeful.

"Who?" Tony asks, confused.

"Marvel and DC are two different universes." Sam says, rolling his eyes. "Sorry about almost shooting you, you just appeared out of nowhere and usually that doesn't mean anything good."

"It's all good, I should be used to it by now." Peter says, coming down from on the wall and handing the guns back to the respective Winchesters.

"I thought you said there wasn't any trouble with guns." Tony says, wondering what else Peter was keeping from him.

"There isn't, not lately anyway." Peter says, then realizes his mistake. Luckily, Sam decided to rescue him.

"So how did you get here if this is a whole other universe? From what I know, Lucifer doesn't have another child." Sam says, slightly confused.

"I was working on a time traveling device, but I guess I got some aspects wrong. Pete dropped it, and I guess it sent everyone in the room to another universe." Tony explains, shooting Peter a 'we'll talk later' look.

"What, Lucifer has a child?" Peter asks, deciding to focus on the important part.

"Yeah. How would you get back to your universe?" Dean asks, mainly Tony.

"I don't know. I highly doubt alien technology exists in your universe." Tony says, unsure of how he would get back.

"Maybe Cas could send them back?" Sam asks Dean.

"Maybe. Well, we finished cleaning up, I think we have someone who can help." Dean says, leading the way out. "Follow me."

Peter looked at Tony unsurely, but the two followed the Winchesters to the impala.

"So like, did everything in the comics happen in your universe? I don't remember Tony Stark being Spider-Man's dad." Dean says as the four got into the impala.

"... Depends on what happened in the comics." Peter says, wondering how different the Winchesters thought their life was.

"Well, you, Peter, Spider-Man, was bitten by a radioactive spider and got your super powers. You took them for granted and used them to get famous. Your uncle died from a gunshot wound, from a robber you let go. Ever since then, you've been a crime fighting superhero." Dean explains, Sam rolling his eyes.

"... You have most of that right. I didn't actually get a cool suit until Mr. Stark recruited me to fight Captain America." Peter explains. "Aunt May died about a year ago and Mr. Stark took me in."

"So you have it mostly right." Tony says, giving the Winchesters credit for that.

"That never happened in the comics." Dean says with a frown.

"Maybe everything doesn't have to happen in the comics, Dean." Sam says with a sigh. "But I don't remember Spider-Man being so young."

"I'm sixteen, that's not young." Peter says with a huff.

"You have a baby face, though." Tony points out with a grin.

"I do not!" Peter says, trying his hardest not to pout.

And for the rest of the three hour drive, they argued about how young Peter was supposed to be.

Dean would never get used to coming home to a house full of strangers calling Sam 'chief'. Never.

"Who are they, Dean?" Cas asks, looking to Tony and Peter.

"Iron Man and Spider-Man." Dean says with a smile, some hunters stopping what they were doing to look at Dean like he was crazy.

"How bad of a concussion are we looking at, Sam?" Mary asks Sam, looking at Dean with a hint of worry.

"He doesn't have a concussion, Mom." Sam says with a chuckle.

"... But superheros aren't real." Mary says slowly as Jack and Peter introduce their selves and start talking.

"Peter, can you stick to the wall real quick?" Sam asks, Peter nodding and climbing up the wall for everyone to see.

"... The hell?" Bobby had just walked in, and deciding everything was fine, walked right back out.

"They just need some help getting back to their universe." Sam explains.

"Then I can be of some assistance." Cas says, touching Tony and Peter's forehead. And just like that, the two where gone.

Peter opened his eyes, and at first he thought they were back to their world.

But boy, was he wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Who will Peter meet next?


End file.
